


If You Dream (Everything Will Be Okay)

by xyvesoulx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Dont hate me too much, F/F, Little bit of angst lol, Mostly Fluff, lipves - Freeform, okay whatever enjoy, slowburn kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyvesoulx/pseuds/xyvesoulx
Summary: Sooyoung falls head over heels for a girl who visits her job one day.





	If You Dream (Everything Will Be Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm it’s cute seriously! I promise. But it’s like, sad too. But mostly cute. I’m not good with this kind of stuff but I tried. 
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING: ** MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH* **
> 
> See? It’s in bold. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.

_ “There have been reports of an accident, a collision on the freeway when a drunk driver swerved into oncoming traffic. Hitting a car with 3 young adults in it. Reports say one is in critical condition and the other two have minor injuries. We have no further information at this time.” _

The universe had to be on Sooyoung’s side that day. The one day she decided to show up to work anyway. It was a little busy that day, the café bustling with college students since it was close to campus. Sooyoung usually found them repulsive, but she eventually came to like them when she met a group of kids that came in one day. 

Yerim, Gowon, Hyejoo and Yeojin. Although they did their very best to irritate Sooyoung, she enjoyed their company regardless. Besides, she was just like them at one point. And to be fair, she still was. She was taking the orders of the little rugrats, smiling the entire time because she knew after this she could finally clock out. 

“Is that all?” She asked, looking up at them and spotting someone outside from her peripheral, looking at the signs displayed on the windows. The girl had her arms crossed, her bag resting on her hip as her brown hair flowed slightly in the wind. She was… stunning. 

“Sooyoung!” Yerim shouted, snapping in her face as she tried to get her attention. The older girl shook her head, realizing she was staring for far too long. 

“Oh right…” She cleared her throat, telling them their total. She usually gave the four of them discounts, regardless of the fact it came out of her check. She didn’t mind really. When she looked back up, the girl was gone. She couldn’t even express the disappointment she felt. She sighed, clocking out and leaving for the day. 

She purposely stayed a little longer the next day during her shift, hoping she’d end up seeing the girl again. But of course, she had no luck. Just as she was clocking out, she heard the small bell above the door ring, indicating someone stepped inside. When she returned to the front, she was shocked to see who it was. 

“Hey Sooyoung, can I get a refill— “ And before Chaewon could even finish the sentence, she had a hand on her face, pushing her away. She wasn’t going to let those rugrats ruin this moment for her _ again. _

The girl slowly walked over to the register. Her brown eyes finding Sooyoung’s and she swore she felt her heart skip a beat. She immediately fixed her posture, standing tall as she looked over at the other girl. She wore a black tank top with some jeans. “How can I help you today?” 

The girl didn’t smile, not once, but Sooyoung was still infatuated with her. “I-I’m not sure actually… a friend of mine recommended this place. Do you still serve breakfast at this time?” 

“Yes!” 

_ Lie. _

Breakfast had stopped being served nearly 4 hours ago.

“Oh— then I’ll take the supreme deluxe breakfast sandwich.” She said, looking up at the board instead of at Sooyoung. “With american cheese.” She added, doing her best to avoid eye contact.

“Is it your first time here?” Sooyoung asked, and the girl nodded. “Then this sandwich is free for today.” She smiled, and the girl’s head snapped in her direction. 

“Oh no— you don’t have to do that, really.” She smiled shyly, and Sooyoung swore she felt her heart stop. It was brief, but it was beautiful, and she didn’t understand why she wanted more. This girl had her full attention, despite the fact she was purposely avoiding her gaze. 

“It’s okay. I promise.” Sooyoung smiled, and the shorter girl caught a glimpse of it from the corner of her eye. The girl was stunning, and her smile was perfect. She noticed her name tag said “Sooyoung”. That name fit her perfectly. This girl was pretty set on giving her a sandwich for free, so she didn’t fight it much longer. 

As the other girls sat off to the side, they eyed the two at the register, taking in how smiley Sooyoung was. “Yeah, she’s definitely into her.” Yerim stated. “Look at that goofy smile.” 

The girl waited for her food to be done, and she asked for it to be wrapped so she could take it home. She didn’t have much time to sit and eat, so she’d rather just take it out. Once she got her food, she thanked Sooyoung, and for a brief second they made eye contact. And honestly, Sooyoung didn’t believe in love at first sight until now. Because the moment they made eye contact she swore she fell head over heels for this girl. 

She threw her apron onto the counter and clocked out, hopping over a chair that hadn’t been pushed in fully. “Bye! Don’t hurt yourself.” Yerim shouted. The girl ran to catch up to the brunette, who wasn’t too far away from her. When she stood beside her, she actually looked over at her for once. 

“So now you’re following me?” 

“Not following… just…. accompanying.” Sooyoung corrected playfully, walking backwards so she could face the brunette. “I’m Sooyoung.” She introduced excitedly. 

“I know. You have a name badge.” She replied simply, and although she was being so blunt and straightforward, the other girl was still deeply intrigued. 

“Ah right.” She laughed, and it was actually the sweetest thing she had heard in a while. “What’s your name?” 

“Jungeun.” She answered quickly. “I have somewhere to be so if you could just—“

“I can drive you there.” Sooyoung offered. “Where are you headed?”

“Why would I tell you? You’re a stranger…” Jungeun replied. 

Sooyoung smiled. “You’re right… I am. But I could change that. I can just… walk with you if you want.” 

“And then you’ll know where I live and possibly be a murderer. And then you’d kill me and my family, and my dog that lives with me.” Jungeun said, still looking in front of her instead of at Sooyoung. 

The girl was stunned into silence. “You’re quite difficult huh?” She questioned. Was she just naturally this shut off? Or was she just playing hard to get? It was hard to tell at this point. 

She actually looked at Sooyoung now. She could see how pretty her eyes were in this lighting. A beautiful shade of brown that captivated her instantly. She turned away. “I’ve been told I’m difficult.” She admitted. “But that's the fun of if it all right?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You want to get to know me?” She questioned, seeing the girl eagerly nodding. “Then try harder.” She said, pushing the sandwich into the girl’s hand and walking off. 

Sooyoung just held the sandwich close to her, stunned by just how beautiful Jungeun actually was. She only stopped talking moments ago and she missed her voice already. “I can take it from here.” She said, referring to the rest of her walk home.

“U-Um. When will I see you again?” Sooyoung questioned, and Jungeun turned around briefly. 

“You’ll see me when you see me.” 

Sooyoung looked down at the sandwich in her hand and chuckled to herself. Watching Jungeun walk down the sidewalk until she turned a corner and was out of sight. Even hours after that moment, Sooyoung found herself buzzing from the interaction with Jungeun today. 

It had been nearly 3 days since Sooyoung last saw Jungeun, and she honestly felt a little sad. She didn’t know why she wanted to see her so badly. 

Jungeun found herself thinking about Sooyoung too, and it was weird, because she hardly thought about anything really. But Sooyoung’s smile was ingrained in her mind at this point. She didn’t know what it was about her, but she just couldn’t keep that girl out of her mind. Sooyoung was obviously very stunning. She was taller than Jungeun obviously, her nose was as cute as a button. Her lips were… pretty. Very pretty. 

_ Perfect for kissing. _

Her eyes were wide and alert, but she looked at Jungeun so endearingly. She decided she’d visit Sooyoung after her shift here at her parent’s flower shop. She had about an hour left. But Sooyoung clocks out within 30 minutes. She was saddened to see Jungeun didn’t arrive yet again. 

The younger girls noticing how it dampened her mood. They sat in the corner, helping each other with homework. After Sooyoung’s shift, another girl came in and took her place. Her name was Hyunjin. Yerim happened to catch a glimpse of the customer arriving, seeing the girl looking over at the register. 

It was the same girl from before, the one Sooyoung hadn’t shut up about. Had she been waiting for her to arrive? It seems Jungeun was looking for her too, even flashing a smile at the new cashier when she turned around and left. As she passed the window, they made eye contact briefly. 

When Sooyoung returned for her final shift that week, she silently prayed that Jungeun would show up. She worked till close today, since they usually close early towards the weekend. She stayed behind to help clean up once they closed up for the day, and still no sign of Jungeun. As she wiped a table, she heard a tug on the door, instantly turning in that direction. 

She felt her heart jump. Jungeun was standing there, looking directly back at her. Sooyoung instantly threw the washcloth down onto the table, running to unlock the door. “Closing time?” Jungeun questioned, stepping inside.

“Yeah… we close early on weekends.” She informed. “You look exhausted.” Sooyoung pointed out.

_ But still so beautiful. _

“It’s been a long day.” Jungeun laughed. 

The flower shop was a little busier towards the holiday. Valentines day. It made Jungeun sick. “I hope tomorrow is better.” Sooyoung smiled.

“I’m off tomorrow.” She said, a little too eager for her taste. 

“Me too.” Sooyoung winked. “Well… I’m usually off for weekends anyway since I work majority of the week.” 

Jungeun nodded understandingly. She sat down in the chair, and after Sooyoung finished cleaning the tables she joined her. Offering her a cup of coffee to help with her exhaustion. When Sooyoung sat across from her, it felt like a breath of fresh air. She smiled shyly ,turning the chair towards her and sitting on it. She leaned her arms on the back part, looking over at the brunette. Jungeun was even more beautiful up close. She usually didn’t get all shy in front of girls, but Jungeun was really throwing her off her game. 

“Where do you work?” Sooyoung asked. 

“Flower shop.. it’s about 15 minutes from here. My parents own it.” She explained, taking a sip of the coffee Sooyoung gave her. “It’s usually busy around this time of year.. for obvious reasons.” She scoffed. 

“Valentine’s day?” Sooyoung questioned, and Jungeun nodded. “Do you not like Valentine's day?” 

Jungeun shrugged. “Not a big fan of it.” 

_ Sooyoung could change that. _

The taller girl just giggled. Jungeun was honestly a little intimidating. It didn’t help that she was stunning. Although it looked like she would rather be anywhere else right now, she still looked amazing. But that obviously isn't true, because why would she come here if she didn’t want to be with Sooyoung? The place was closed, she could’ve easily turned around and left. But she stayed. 

Sooyoung was itching to ask more, but she held herself back. Instead watching Jungeun slowly sip from her mug. When she caught Sooyoung staring at her, she felt her cheeks heat up. She didn’t know if she was embarrassed or just flustered. The way Sooyoung was looking at her was just hard to explain. “Are you from here?” Sooyoung asked.

“Yes..” She answered. “Are you?” And her head tilted cutely to the side when Sooyoung shook her head no. 

“Busan.” 

“Ahh.. I haven’t been there in so long. I have family there.” She said.

“You should visit again.” Sooyoung insisted, and Jungeun smiled softly. 

“Maybe.” She said, sliding the mug over to Sooyoung. She quickly stood up, taking the mug towards the back and cleaning it. She didn’t realize but she felt like she could breathe again. The air was nearly suffocating her when she was around Jungeun. 

The brunette slowly relaxed, closing her eyes and breathing in and out slowly. When she opened them, she spotted Sooyoung taking off her apron. She looked… _ good. _

Like a little too good. She rolled up the sleeves of her black sweater, and went to the back again. How did she look so good in such a simple outfit. When she stepped back out, she carried a backpack in her hand. She placed it on the table and stood in front of Jungeun. 

“I know you’re not big on strangers… but— I want to get to know you. If that’s okay.” She said sweetly, and Jungeun actually felt her heart stop for a moment. She doesn’t know how long she was staring for, but she saw Sooyoung’s lips moving, and there was no sound coming out. She was actually frozen in her spot because of Sooyoung’s beauty. “Hey—“ Sooyoung said, snapping her out of it. “You okay?”

Jungeun blinked a few times before standing up, and nearly bumping into Sooyoung. She was intimidatingly close and she could smell the taller girl’s perfume. “Y-Yeah I’m fine. Sorry.. I just zoned out.” She apologized, looking down at her hands. 

Sooyoung giggled. This girl was too adorable. “Why are you so nervous? I’m not going to hurt you or anything.” She reassured, and Jungeun’s eyes shot up to hers. She could see the sincerity of her words in those brown orbs. Truthfully, Jungeun didn’t know why she was nervous. She usually had a carefree attitude. She was just.. here.. existing. But right now, whenever she was in front of this girl, she forgot how to function properly.

“You’re right.” She agreed. “You look like you wouldn’t hurt a fly.” She said playfully. Sooyoung would usually be offended, but she was just happy Jungeun seemed to loosen up a little at her words. 

“You think I wouldn’t hurt a fly?” Sooyoung questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“I don’t think. I know.” Jungeun said, walking towards the entrance. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Sooyoung agreed, locking up the doors behind her. “So um— I was pretty serious… about getting to know you. Can I like, take you out for dinner or something? Or we could go for a walk?” 

“How about an arcade? I haven’t been there in a while..” Jungeun blindly suggested. She wished she didn’t though, because it seemed Sooyoung beat her at every game they played together. But she was a good teammate for the shooting games at least. And for the first time, Sooyoung actually saw Jungeun smile with teeth. It was when she beat Sooyoung in Mario Kart by literally one. Jungeun was first place, and Sooyoung was second. 

“No way!” Sooyoung laughed, pretending to be upset and hitting the side of the machine. “How’d you pass me? I was literally in 1st place!” She whined. She didn’t think it was possible, but she was falling impossibly deeper for the girl when she saw her smile. Her high cheek bones and the way she shyly covered her mouth. It was too adorable. “You just suck I think.” Jungeun teased. She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she had that much fun. She was usually just working or sitting at home doing nothing. 

As they walked to the exit, Sooyoung had to stop in her tracks to rub at her temples. 

A migraine. 

“You okay?” Jungeun asked, a look of concern on her face. She watched as Sooyoung literally had to press at her temples, her face contorting in displeasure. 

“Yeah— I’m fine.” She reassured, ignoring the throb that would probably last for another few hours. She realized she didn’t like that worried look on Jungeun’s face. 

“I can take you home.” Sooyoung offered. “I’ll even like— stop one block before so you can walk there if you don’t want me to see where you live.” That made Jungeun laugh. It wasn’t really that serious to her. It was clear Sooyoung wasn’t some creepy dude. 

“That won’t be necessary.” She said, just as she told her the address. Sooyoung wasn’t lying when she said she wanted to get to know her. She even turned down the music, only interested in what Jungeun had to say. Even if it was a tiny shot at her, just to tease the taller girl. 

Sooyoung checked the gps, and could tell her time with Jungeun was slowly coming to an end. She purposely went the wrong way, despite her gps giving her proper directions. She just wanted another minute with the other girl. “What are your plans for the weekend?” She asked, and Jungeun moved her head from the window.

“Me? Probably sleeping.” She answered truthfully, stealing a small laugh from the other girl.

“Sounds about right.” She said, slowly pulling up in front of the small house. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, running over to open the door. But instead, she was hit with it. Jungeun opened the door just as Sooyoung was walking over, hitting the poor girl in the face and knocking her to the ground.

“Shit! I’m so sorry.” She apologized, quickly bending down to help her. “Fuck— you’re bleeding.” Jungeun panicked, helping Sooyoung up. 

Sooyoung wasn’t even mad though. “Come.. that looks bad. I’ll help.” She insisted, gesturing for Sooyoung to follow her. The girl held her hand over her nose, following Jungeun into her house. The moment the door was opened, she was greeted by a dog, a big one at that. But she couldn’t really focus with her nose bleeding this bad.

So Jungeun shooed it off, guiding Sooyoung to the bathroom. She sat her down on the toilet. “I’m really sorry.” She apologized and Sooyoung giggled.

“It’s okay.” And she meant it, because this just meant more time with Jungeun. She felt an unfamiliar warmth spread throughout her body when Jungeun softly tilted her chin up. Her soft hands holding her in place as she helped with the nose bleed. Sooyoung had completely forgotten that she was injured because all she could focus on was the skin contact. And the way Jungeun focused completely on the injury, eyebrows cutely furrowed. 

It took a few minutes for the bleeding to stop, but once it did, Sooyoung laughed at the way it stained her shirt. “Well… looks like I can’t use this shirt anymore.” She pointed out. 

“No.. you can’t.” Jungeun laughed, tossing the tissue into the bin.

She led the girl back downstairs and to the front door, her dog quickly running from the kitchen to take a look. “Max— be nice.” Jungeun said, and the german shepherd stayed loyally by her side. 

“He looks like a Max.” Sooyoung pointed out, cautiously reaching forward to pet him. Thankfully he did, relaxing into her touch. “I’m good with animals.” She said, standing up and stepping fully out the door. 

“And kids. And people.” 

“I’m not too great with people.” Jungeun admitted.

“I can tell.” Sooyoung immediately said. “But that’s okay. Not everyone can get along well with others. We’re all different.” She reassured, making Jungeun smile slightly. As she walked down the stairs, she stopped again, turning back to the girl that watched her walk forward. 

“Can I take you out tomorrow?” She asked confidently, even though her heart was beating erratically. “I mean— you don’t have to… it’d be like a casual dinner or something. Whatever you want to do.” She offered.

And for a moment, Jungeun was sure she was being asked out on a date. Half of her was screaming no and the other half just wanted to scream yes. Sooyoung looked too adorable waiting patiently for her answer. “Uh— yeah sure. Why not? Here’s my number while you’re at it.” She said, gesturing for Sooyoung to hand her the phone.

She quickly took it from her pocket, handing it to the other girl and watching as she typed her number in. “I’m pretty much free all day so— just call me whenever you’re ready.” 

“Okay.” Sooyoung said cutely. She was trying her hardest to fight the smile that threatened to plant itself embarrassingly on her face. “Bye Jungeun.” She smiled softly, turning away and walking to her car.

Max stood beside the girl, and they watched as she drove off. “Just you and me again Max.” She said, the dog looking up at her and following her back inside. 

The next day, she was knocked out asleep on the couch when her phone rang. Her eyes snapped open, looking down at the unfamiliar number. Max was asleep on the floor beside the couch. She picked it up, and her eyes widened at the sound of Sooyoung’s voice. “Hi… I’m on my way to pick you up.” She said excitedly, and Jungeun panicked. She wasn’t ready at all. Not that she really needed to be. 

It isn’t like she put on makeup or anything like that, and thankfully she showered last night. She just had to quickly clean her face and brush her teeth and throw together some half assed outfit. “Okay!” She said, hanging up impulsively. 

Sooyoung looked at her phone when she heard the call end. But she wasn’t too far away now. The second she pulled up, Jungeun nearly came stumbling out her front door. She had her hair in a ponytail today, a red shirt and some jean shorts. “You alright?” Sooyoung questioned, opening the door for her.

“Yeah. I’m fine. You don’t have to do that every time you know..” She said shyly. But Sooyoung really didn’t mind.

“I like doing it. Are you going to ask me to stop?” 

“No.”

“Good.” She smiled, putting the car in drive. Sooyoung tried her best to not talk Jungeun’s ears off on the way to their destination. The moment they arrived, Jungeun felt her stomach drop.

“Roller Skating?” She questioned, stepping out of the car and looking up at the building. Sooyoung just skipped beside her eagerly. You’d honestly forget she was almost 25 at times. 

“Yeah! It’ll be fun. I love roller skating.” She smiled, placing her hand on the girl’s lower back. Jungeun hated how that made her feel, immediately becoming flustered from such a simple touch. Her face was red the entire time, even when Sooyoung was getting their skates for them. She helped Jungeun with hers first before putting on her own.

She hated how the skates made her even taller than she already was. Sooyoung watched as the girl stood up, staying in her place. “Do you know how to skate?” 

“Yeah!” Jungeun lied. “Of course I do. Who doesn’t?” She looked down at her feet before slowly moving beside Sooyoung. 

She wobbled over to the taller girl, and Sooyoung was afraid she’d fall “You have no idea what you’re doing… do you?” 

“No…” She admitted, hearing the laughter ringing in her ears immediately.

“When did you plan on telling me that? When you bust your ass out there?” She teased, and usually Jungeun would get annoyed. But Sooyoung was honestly endearing. Maybe it was how cute her smile was whenever she teased someone, or how cute her laugh was. The way her eyes shut tightly and her mouth opened wide. She always felt the need to add a little clap to it as well. 

“Well I was hoping you didn’t notice.” 

“I notice everything.” Sooyoung said softly, reaching a hand out to Jungeun. “Don’t be shy. I’ll teach you!” She said, slowly moving off of the carpet to go onto the floor. Jungeun hesitated for a moment, but she eventually took Sooyoung’s hand. She was already too deep in this to back out now. The second she stepped onto the floor she felt herself slip, but thankfully Sooyoung was there. She had a strong hold on her.

“Just relax… and it’s okay to fall. Especially when you’re learning.” She said smoothly, holding her hand tightly and moving forward. Sooyoung was actually happy the rink wasn’t too crowded today. She was able to have some better one on one time with the other girl. 

Jungeun looked like a newborn deer at first, but she eventually got the hang of it, following Sooyoung’s movements. It actually wasn’t that hard now that she thinks about it. But that’s probably because she has Sooyoung practically holding her up whenever she slips for even a second. The lights dimmed suddenly, and there were disco lights on the floor as the music played. “It’s like we’re in a movie, huh?” Sooyoung pointed out, skating backwards. 

She had to be showing off at this point. And honestly, she admits she was. But she also just wanted to see her pretty face. Jungeun tried her hardest to avoid that gaze on her, but at _ some _ point, it just became impossible to ignore. The moment they made eye contact, Sooyoung gave that cocky grin and for a second, Jungeun felt her heart beating too fast for her. 

Sooyoung was still dazed by her beauty, and she accidentally slipped, falling directly onto her back and the brunette following with her. She landed directly on top of Sooyoung, and for a moment their noses touched. Jungeun stared down at the girl below her, and Sooyoung swore she heard white noise the longer they lied there. Jungeun’s body was so warm pressed up against hers, and her hands rested by the sides of her head as she looked down. 

But the sound of someone nearly tripping over them brought her back to reality, and she was scrambling off of the taller girl. Sooyoung seemed disappointed by the loss of contact. But she knew it was for the best. She couldn’t seem to figure out whatever _ that _ was. For a second it looked like Jungeun almost wanted to lean in and.. kiss her. Or maybe she was stunned by how good Sooyoung looked that close up.

But she wouldn’t be the first. It’d just be more of an ego booster. She didn’t know how Sooyoung could have such a big heart with that massive ego of hers. It was too early to tell, but she was 100% sure Sooyoung could do no wrong. 

The rest of their skating session went pretty normal. By the end of it, Jungeun was slightly able to skate on her own. The moment she felt like she was falling she would grip onto Sooyoung, who laughed every single time she saw the girl wobbling. “You did a great job today.” Sooyoung complimented, taking off her skates and then helping Jungeun with hers.

“I suppose.” She replied nonchalantly, her brain still reeling from that moment back on the floor. 

“We’ll do it again another time.” Sooyoung walked back to the front, Jungeun trailing idly behind her. She returned the skates and they walked back over to the area where you could dine in. Jungeun didn’t realize how oddly close she was to Sooyoung, until she turned her head and nearly bumped right into her. 

“This place just has like pizza and stuff… I can like— take you out for real dinner next time.” She said.

There would be a next time? 

When Sooyoung ordered the pizza they walked to a seat directly beside the rink so they could look over the small barricade at the people still skating. Jungeun watched them eagerly, hoping that she too could ride skates that well one day. She removed tie from her ponytail and ran a hand through her hair to fix it, and Sooyoung was sure she was hypnotized at this point. She didn’t even realize she was staring so hard until Jungeun turned and met her eyes. 

But instead of looking away, she stared back. Sooyoung was about to speak until one of the employees walked over with their pizza. “Here ya go!” He said cheerily, snapping both of them out of their daze. Jungeun had to look away, she was sure her cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Despite the fact that she wasn’t really even doing anything, she felt like she had been caught red handed. 

“Thank you!” Sooyoung said back, just as cheery as him, making him smile and laugh. Sooyoung had to be an angel. “This pizza actually looks really good.” 

Jungeun nodded agreeingly, taking a slice as well. Sooyoung was too into eating to speak much, and Jungeun was actually a little thankful. She was sure if Sooyoung kept talking she would be addicted to the sound of her voice. She felt herself slowly getting there, and she couldn’t allow that. Sooyoung had finished eating now, but Jungeun was still taking her time. She looked adorable with her cheeks full like that. 

She was just about to open her mouth when she heard a loud thud beside the barricade. Sooyoung instantly jumped up, noticing it was a kid who had fallen. “You okay?” She asked, and the kid nodded his head, giving her a thumbs up and continuing his skating. 

“Kids are so cute.” Sooyoung laughed. “You didn’t even flinch.” She added. 

“Not too big on kids.”

“I don’t think you’re too big on the human race at all.” 

“Can you blame me?” Jungeun asked, her eyebrow raising unconsciously. 

“No. I can’t blame you at all actually. But we’re not all too bad.” She responded softly. She was mainly referring to herself, and she was hoping Jungeun got the message. 

But she did get it. Loud and clear. “You’re a persistent one huh?” 

“I tend to be very passionate about the things I want in life. So yes.” She winked. “Come on. Let’s get you home. Can’t have Max being mad at me.” 

Sooyoung obnoxiously sang songs that played on the radio, and you would think she’d try to hide that side of her for a while. But no. She was allowing Jungeun to see this side of her now. She would playfully place her finger underneath the other girl’s chin, turning her so they could be face to face. Singing the words directly to her. It was the first time she actually heard Jungeun genuinely laughing. Maybe being obnoxious sort of paid off. 

If it got the beautiful girl beside her laughing even if it didn’t last very long. She walked Jungeun to the front door, smiling the entire time. “Thank you… for today.” Jungeun seemed genuine, although it was hard for her to focus on the girl in front of her. She was too busy staring at her lips. “I had a lot of fun.” She said, a genuine smile on her face. 

“Me too. I’ll see you soon right?” Sooyoung asked.

“Right.” 

The moment the door opened, Max was excitedly jumping at the shorter girl. “Brought her home on time Max.” She winked, and he just tilted his head at her and his ears perked up.

“Goodnight Sooyoung.”

“Goodnight Jungeun.” 

Throughout the week, they texted each other. It wasn’t long conversations, but just enough to hold the two off until they met up again. Sooyoung looked like a lovesick puppy, and if it wasn’t for how adorable she looked, the girls would’ve thrown up. But they enjoyed teasing her about it. The moment her shift was over she was darting out of there, excited to finally see Jungeun again after such a long week. 

She felt… brave today. She wanted to try to move their relationship to the next level. They weren’t anything official and honestly she wasn’t even sure if Jungeun liked her _ that _ way. But she was willing to try. 

Jungeun didn’t originally see it as a date, rather just two friends hanging out. Despite seeing the way Sooyoung looked at her and how excited she was to talk to her. She realized it was much more when Sooyoung showed up at her door, bouquet of flowers in hand and a cheery smile. She grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it softly. “I got you these.” She smiled, that simple act of affection leaving the shorter girl shocked. She’d never felt lips that soft before in her life and as much as she wanted to reject the feelings that begin to arise in that moment, she couldn’t. 

Would it really be so bad to just… _ try? _

“Thank you. I love them.” She smiled. “I’ll go put them in a vase… you can come in if you want.” She insisted, holding the door for the taller girl. Max immediately came running to her, recognizing not only her face, but her scent. It didn’t take Jungeun look to return, and she felt a pull at her heart when she spotted Sooyoung showing Max so much love. He seemed to be enjoying it, lying on his back and accepting the belly rub. 

“You’re so spoiled Max.” Jungeun teased, the dog hopping up the second Sooyoung removed her hand.

“Sorry Max. Gotta take your mom out now… I’ll bring her home on time don’t worry.” She said, petting his head. Jungeun giggled at her words, as if Max was some overprotective child that needed their mom home at a certain time. 

Sooyoung didn’t expect the weather to drop the way it did. They went out to eat, Jungeun picked this time, and then headed out onto a trail. Sooyoung seemed to know where she was going, although the entire area looked the same to the shorter girl. They walked through some trees, Sooyoung holding tightly onto Jungeun’s wrist so she didn’t get lost. “This is um— I found this spot a few years ago.. I don’t share it much but.. I think you deserve to see.” Sooyoung announced, just before stepping through the shrubs and pulling Jungeun with her.

She would’ve groaned at the feeling of branches hitting her skin had the view not completely taken her breath away. It was a grassy area by what seemed like a lake of some sort. The view was… breathtaking. Especially now since the sun was setting. Sooyoung smiled at Jungeun’s expression, the shock on her face was enough to tell her that she loved it. “I’ve only brought one person here before and it was a friend of mine.” 

“A girlfriend?” Jungeun questioned.

“I wish.” Sooyoung smiled. “But no— more like a little sister. She was having an awful day, I brought her here and we talked. I helped her study, we watched the sun setting… it was magical.” She explained. “It felt like all of our worries and doubts were lifted from us and just… thrown out into this big lake.” Jungeun listened carefully, trying to focus on Sooyoung’s warm voice and not this cold air around her. It didn’t help that they were by water.

Sooyoung noticed immediately, removing her hoodie in a heartbeat and walking to Jungeun. “You’re freezing.. here take this.” She smiled, helping the girl put it on. And honestly Jungeun _ hated _ using these words to describe someone. But Sooyoung truly was an angel on earth. She was… perfect, in every way possible, and this was coming from an unbiased person. Or maybe it was a little biased. But could you blame her? 

The hoodie was warm and smelled _ exactly _ like the taller girl and Jungeun found herself holding herself tightly and basking in Sooyoung’s scent. Thankfully the other girl had a long sleeve on, so she wasn’t too cold. And even if she was, Jungeun was more important. 

They sat down, just admiring the way the sky was painted with different colors. It almost looked like a painting, and Jungeun smiled softly to herself when she noticed Sooyoung taking a picture of it. “Sorry— it just looks so pretty tonight.” 

“I’m not judging.” Jungeun reassured, smiling as the girl turned back and continued taking pictures. She wasn’t judging at all, she was just honestly captivated at this point. There was no point in trying to deny it at this point. 

She was slowly,_ slowly_ falling for Sooyoung and she didn’t plan on stopping it. Whatever this feeling was… she wanted it, no matter how much her brain tried to confuse her. She tried to follow her heart. 

“I love it here… it’s so peaceful.” Sooyoung sighed, but not sadly. It just seemed like she was satisfied almost, relaxing finally. 

“It’s very beautiful.” 

“Like you.” Sooyoung replied before even realizing those words left her mouth. “Sorry— you are very beautiful though.” 

And Jungeun didn’t know what to say. Nobody had ever called her beautiful before, and shit it was pretty bare minimum but it made her feel like she was on top of the world. “I-I… Thank you…” She thanked shyly, and for a moment she thought her brain was playing tricks on her when she saw Sooyoung eyeing her carefully. Almost as if she were waiting for something. 

Except when her eyes flickered up to hers, she saw something in them. It was unreadable, and she was frozen on the spot for a second. But Sooyoung slowly inched closer.

Closer now. And her eyes were looking down at the other girl’s lips, and fuck she felt herself about to bolt out of here. But she stayed still, and now Sooyoung was even closer than before. 

_Closer._

And oh _ god _ her lips were on hers. She felt her head spinning when those soft lips touched hers and as if her lips weren’t enough to send her into a daze the soft hand caressing her cheek was. Sooyoung was gentle, very gentle. She left Jungeun feeling lightheaded. The sky was perfect, and so was Jungeun. 

Jungeun was convinced Sooyoung was an angel, because this didn’t feel real at all. And fuck was she still kissing her? She opened her eyes and watched as Sooyoung slowly backed away. The girl seemed flustered almost and Sooyoung couldn’t help but smile at the results. She wasn’t expecting Jungeun to pull her back in though, kissing her even harder than before and pushing her down onto her back. 

She swore she heard Sooyoung moan when she straddled her, their lips not separating for even a second. She felt her mind go blank at those soft hands running up and down her back and then slowly resting on her waist. Sooyoung’s lips were unbelievably soft and warm. It was like a hug but for your lips, and that’s a weird way of describing but holy shit. She didn’t want to stop and Sooyoung had no intentions of doing it for her. 

Sooyoung quickly flipped them over, resting herself in between Jungeun’s legs and pressing her weight against the girl. Jungeun bit back a moan, running her hands through Sooyoung’s hair as she kissed her, her hands rubbing up and down her arm. This really was magical, Jungeun felt like she was in some teen romance movie. 

But that was truly the best way to describe her time with Sooyoung. It felt like they were just two teens exploring the world together, and she loved it. She absolutely hated it when Sooyoung pulled away, her chest rising and falling as she breathed in and out. “Sorry… was suffocating a little.” She admitted, and that made Jungeun laugh, although she was a little flustered from what just happened. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. 

“We can watch the sunset completely and then see the stars… and then I'll take you home.” She assured and Jungeun was absolutely okay with that. Even though they just made out, she didn’t overstep any boundaries. She so badly wanted to cuddle up beside Sooyoung, but she didn’t want to force anything. To her surprise, Sooyoung pulled her in, letting the girl rest against her shoulder. 

And as she expected, Sooyoung smelled amazing. It completely blocked out the scent of the not so pleasant lake water. “Pretty isn’t it?” Sooyoung questioned, looking up at the dark sky. The girl in her arms slowly looked up, taking in how pretty the sparkling dots looked as they rested in the night sky.

“Very.” She admitted.

“I think you’re prettier though.” Sooyoung smiled, kissing her forehead. Jungeun was honestly a little embarrassed with all of this affection, but she figured she’d have to somewhat get used to it. “I guess we should get going now.. it’s pretty dark.” The taller girl suggested, helping the brunette up. She dusted herself off, feeling a hand intertwined with hers. 

“So you don't get lost.” She lied, and Jungeun scoffed playfully.

“Sure it is.” 

She followed Sooyoung back through the shrubs that they entered from, dashing through the woods despite the branches that hit them across the arms every so often. Or roots in the ground that nearly tripped them up. They were having too much fun, running freely through the tall trees. The moment they stepped back onto the trail, they saw a flashlight directly on them.

Sooyoung froze in her tracks. “What are you two ladies doing out here at this time?” The officer questioned, walking over to them. 

“We were just going for a walk officer.” Sooyoung spoke, lifting her hands above her head as the officer patted her up and down. The other just flashing a bright light onto them. Once he finished with Sooyoung he pushed her aside, hearing her suck her teeth. He roughly grabbed Jungeun’s hands up and put them above her head.

“Hey don’t touch her like that!” Sooyoung said angrily, watching as the officer searched for anything on the girl’s tiny body.

“What are you two doing? This is considered trespassing you know?” He questioned.

“That’s bullshit. I always come here and the other officers never complain.” She defended. 

“Rules changed.” 

“When?” 

“Just now.” He said cockily. “I don’t want to see you two back here after 8pm again. Got it?” He said, pushing Sooyoung back over to Jungeun.

“Whatever.” She said, grabbing Jungeun’s hand and walking off. “I’m sorry about those assholes.” She apologized, and Jungeun just nodded softly.

“Are you okay? They didn’t touch you too roughly did they?” 

Jungeun had to force herself to speak. She was completely in a daze at the way Sooyoung was speaking and caring for her. “I— um.. I’m okay. He grabbed me a little roughly, but I’m fine now.” 

“I wish I could’ve kicked their asses…” Sooyoung said, walking back to her car. “We weren’t even trespassing. That’s apart of the park. The only thing is, not many people know about it. But anyone could’ve found this little area.” 

“I know. But it’s fine. Let’s just get home, it’s been a long day.” Jungeun sat in the passenger seat, and while she looked outside Sooyoung rubbed at her leg. It wasn’t even sexually but it felt so good. Her hands were too warm. Jungeun couldn’t even deny how nice it felt having Sooyoung’s hands on her. 

She got a taste of what those lips were like and it’s something she wanted to have over and over again. Sooyoung walked her to the front door, hand on her lower back as she guided her. Jungeun went to remove the hoodie but Sooyoung stopped her.

“You can have it.” She smiled softly, and Jungeun looked at her in disbelief.

“Are you sure?” 

“Very sure.” She kissed her on the cheek. “Hopefully it won't make you miss me too much.” She teased, and usually Jungeun would have melted into the floor from that teasing. But she saw Sooyoung slipping away and quickly ran to catch up to her. Sooyoung, who knew she’d come running, span around at the sound of shoes hitting concrete. And when she turned around, she was happy to be met with soft lips and arms around her neck. 

She doesn’t know what got into her, but she couldn’t resist. She just couldn’t. She literally melted against Sooyoung, especially when she wrapped her arms around her too, pulling her closer as they kissed underneath the night sky. She really was starting to think she was in some teenage romance movie, she was waiting for the director to jump out and yell “cut!”. But it never happened. 

“Goodnight Jungeun..” She said, slowly slipping away from her. And although Sooyoung tried to play it cool, she nearly sent herself into cardiac arrest on her way home. Her heart was beating anxiously, and she wasn’t nervous. She was just overly excited, her heart literally pumping so hard she could hear it over the music playing. That dopey smile hadn’t left her face, even when she showered and lied down for bed. It seemed like a dream, what was happening. She never expected this to go in her favor. And when she fell asleep and held her pillow tightly that night, that’s when she realized.

She _really_ needed Jungeun. 

It had been almost a month now, since they first started “talking”. The dates were more frequent, even trying to hang out during the weekdays after a long day of work. Sooyoung always insisted on giving the other girl a massage, making her hot tea and bringing her food when she knocked out for hours after work. 

Sooyoung truly was an angel on earth. 

It still threw Jungeun off, how she had someone this beautiful and utterly amazing so head over heels for her. It was.. sort of new for her. She was used to flings, and relationships that didn’t really go anywhere. 

Many of them called her hot, sexy, too much to handle.

But Sooyoung called her beautiful, pretty, _ perfect_, and she told Jungeun how _ grateful_ she was to have her simply being in her life. She doesn’t remember the last time she had been swept off her feet like this. Sooyoung even went as far as to showing up at her job, cheering the girl up when she knew she was having a stressful work day. 

“You look beautiful.” The girl would tell her, even when she was sweating and her hair was in a messy bun. She really was a lovesick puppy, and Jungeun could see it all over her face. And although it was scary… having someone falling that hard for you, she couldn’t resist. She craved Sooyoung, just as badly as she craved her. Sooyoung was just better at expressing it. But she understood Jungeun’s ways.

She never forced her out of her comfort zone, always waiting patiently for Jungeun to make a move. She was always ready to follow, like a trained dog. 

After a month of taking it _very_ slow, Sooyoung finally decided to ask the question. She invited her to the pride parade, and although she was hesitant at first, she couldn’t help but take Sooyoung’s hand that day and follow her through the crowd. The girl had on a white shirt with a rainbow flag, and cute rainbow stickers on her face. The shorts she wore were really nice too, showing off her legs.

Jungeun wore a colorful tank top, showing off her perfect shoulders and pretty collarbones. Sooyoung had to look away, scolding herself for the thoughts that invaded her brain. Dirty thoughts… she probably shouldn’t be having them. But it was hard, especially when she looked that good. Not to mention those jeans she wore. She wore her hair in a half up, half down style. It quickly became Sooyoung’s favorite style on her.

“You’re adorable!” She said, the moment Jungeun stepped out of her house. When they passed the protestors who were very against them, screaming hurtful things, Sooyoung held her close, pointing at other things in the distance to distract her. She could handle the backlash, but she didn’t want them to get to her girl though. Well her soon to be girl. Jungeun didn’t show it very often, but she was definitely sensitive. 

They stopped multiple times, getting beverages and snacks, and trying different dishes. It was a lot of fun, and Sooyoung felt her heart growing in size when she saw Jungeun smiling with teeth whenever she said something funny. They met another couple along the way. 

“Haseul!” She smiled brightly, introducing herself when Sooyoung accidentally bumped into her. 

“Sooyoung.. this is Jungeun.” 

“Oh! Are you two dating?” She asked, and Jungeun’s cheeks went a deep shade of red, and she quickly turned away. Not because she was embarrassed, but because the idea of being Sooyoung’s girlfriend was just extremely flattering to her. 

“Um ... kind of…” Sooyoung said, knowing she was going to ask later. “Are you here with anyone?” 

“Oh yes. My girlfriend went to get us some cotton candy though. She should be back soon.” And just as she said that, the girl showed up beside her, holding the cotton candy for her. “Oh! Nevermind. This is Vivi. Vivi this is Sooyoung and Jungeun.” 

They hung out for the rest of the parade, and shortly learned the couple lived together. Sooyoung hoped they’d get there one day. As night slowly fell upon them, they eventually walked to the bridge, getting a front view of the fireworks that would be showing tonight. It was a little cold, and Sooyoung regretted not having a hoodie or something to lend to Jungeun. But her arms would just have to do for now. 

Shortly after, the fireworks began, lighting the night sky with pretty colors, shapes and designs. Sooyoung hardly paid attention though, only looking at the reflection of them in Jungeun’s pretty brown eyes. Jungeun was amazed by what she was seeing, completely unaware that she was being stared at so intensely. But when she turned, Sooyoung gave a gentle smile. And despite her being shy from that intense gaze, she smiled back. “Jungeun um—“ She spoke, getting her full attention. “Will you be my girlfriend?” And for a second she thought she could see panic in Jungeun’s eyes.

But it was the opposite, it was pure excitement. “Of course I’ll be your girlfriend.” She said cutely, and Sooyoung couldn’t hold back her smile, kissing the girl gently. She would’ve kept going, but she remembered where she was. It was almost like a movie, the moment they kissed another set of fireworks popped off, raining down from the sky. 

Tonight was perfect. Everything was perfect.

For the first time, Sooyoung stayed the night, both of them sleeping beside each other. The darker haired girl was sure this was something she wanted for a really long time. Jungeun was warm, her back pressed up against Sooyoung’s chest as she slept soundly. There truly wasn’t a better feeling than being in Sooyoung’s arms. 

She was _perfect. _

Jungeun was _perfect. _

Before Sooyoung had to leave for work, she made her breakfast. Remembering all of the things she said she liked to eat in the morning during a conversation they had. Jungeun was sure she felt those soft lips on her cheek while she slept, but she wasn’t really sure. It felt like a dream. She was really shocked by this big breakfast, sitting down and picking up the note left behind. 

_ I wish I could have stayed and enjoyed breakfast with you. But duty calls ;). Don’t miss me too much, okay? Besides, I am just a phone call or text away! Have an excellent day my love. See you soon - Sooyoung _

She smiled, holding the note close to her as she eyed the food on the table. How was she going to eat this all alone? Silly Sooyoung. She figured she could save some for later. She didn’t know why, but she didn’t expect Sooyoung to be such a good cook. Everything was delicious, and she was so stuffed she honestly considered calling off. Her parents wouldn’t need her too much. But she went anyway, knowing Sooyoung was rooting for her. 

Thankfully her work day wasn’t too bad, but she missed Sooyoung deeply. The first day was easy, but the second day her heart ached terribly being away from Sooyoung. God, you sleep in a bed with a girl once and suddenly you forget how to act properly. She felt empty. She just wanted to be home in bed with her girlfriend, cuddling her and having her kiss her softly like she always did. So soft, as if she’d break Jungeun otherwise. 

Her parents noticed her smiling more often, even zoning out and giggling to herself whenever she thought of something funny Sooyoung said or did days ago. She was completely whipped for this girl, and she was starting to accept the teenage romance movie she currently starred in. 

“Finally made it official huh?” Hyejoo teased. “It’s about time. We were getting sick of hearing about it.” 

Sooyoung looked away shyly, her entire demeanor changing ever since she fell for this girl. But the kids supported her entirely, despite their teasing. They were happy for her. She decided to clock out for lunch early, her boss allowing it since it was pretty slow today. “Do your homework!” Sooyoung scolded the group, and they all groaned in frustration after being reminded of that task. 

She drove down to the flower shop, her heart racing when she spotted Jungeun behind the counter talking to a customer. She looked beautiful and she missed her so much. Jungeun turned away for a moment, not noticing Sooyoung making her way over to the counter. 

“Have you happened to see a girl… short, very pretty, cute cheeks, cute smile…. she has this tiny dimple on her cheek… and—“ Lips, very soft, warm lips against hers, shutting her up immediately. 

“She’s right here.” Jungeun said, leaning her forehead against Sooyoung’s. She caressed her cheek and Sooyoung was a little thrown off by this extra affection, but she accepted it happily. Jungeun’s hand was so soft, and she found herself reaching up to place hers atop of it. 

“I missed you.” She admitted, feeling a weird shiver down her spine at that confession. Fuck she was in _ deep. _

“I missed you too… that’s why I’m here.” She smiled. “I see it isn’t too busy today.” 

“Not really… it was pretty busy earlier though. It seems to have slowed down for now.” She informed, leaning on her palm and studying Sooyoung’s features, without exactly looking into her eyes. She couldn’t do it. Not yet. That stare, those eyes… it was too much. 

“How about I stay over tonight?” She suggested, holding her hand and playing with the ring on her finger. “I don’t have to work until the afternoon… so I can sleep in with you.” Jungeun’s eyes lit up at that. The thought of being in Sooyoung’s arms all night and morning. 

“Please stay the night.” 

“Miss me that much?” She teased, and Jungeun looked away, spotting her mother eyeing the two of them. 

“I always miss you.. It’s just a bit overwhelming these days.” She turned back to her, and just staring into those eyes for a second sent her heart into a frenzy. Jungeun took a moment to help a customer, stepping from behind the counter and revealing her cute apron that she wore. 

Sooyoung couldn’t keep her eyes off of the girl, watching how she used her hands to express herself better. It was adorable. The moment she finished, she realized her lunch break was going to be over soon. It took a little while to get back to her job, especially with afternoon traffic. “I have to go.” She said sadly, and Jungeun’s pout nearly made her just ask to call off for the rest of the day. But she couldn’t do that. 

“But I’ll see you later. Remember? We can order out.. watch some family feud.” 

“Family feud?” The brunette repeated.

“Yeah.” She said, making the girl giggle as she kissed her lips playfully. Jungeun watched her leave the store, completely in a daze as her beautiful girlfriend left, completely disappearing from her sight. She sighed at that feeling in her chest again. It wasn’t emptiness though it was… happiness. Like an overwhelming amount of it. When she turned around, her mother was standing there smiling at her.

“You didn’t tell me about your little friend…” She poked and Jungeun immediately walked away to avoid the teasing. “What’s her name?” 

“Mom.”

“I just want to know her name!” 

“Fine. Her name is Sooyoung.” 

“She’s very gorgeous… like a model.”

“She is.” Jungeun smiled to herself. Sooyoung was very gorgeous. Heart stoppingly so. There was no denying that. She still got frozen up when she saw the other girl at times. Her beauty was unreal, and it truly wasn’t something you just get used to. 

Her mom stopped pestering for a second, but Jungeun could just tell she was itching to ask or say something else. She sighed. “What is it?”

“Can we have her over for dinner? Pleaseeee—“ 

“Mom!” 

“I’m just so excited and happy for you. Please, just once.” 

Jungeun shook her head. “God. I don’t know. I’ll have to talk to her about it.” She replied, seeing her mother getting overly excited at the fact that she has a girlfriend. “When would we even come over?”

“This weekend of course.” 

“We planned to go see a movie.” 

“Then you’ll come over after and eat dinner. It works. Why don’t you want us to meet her Jungeun?” 

“It’s not that….” She said truthfully. “This is all just— new for me. I guess I’m a little overwhelmed. Actually, very overwhelmed.” 

Her mother’s face changed, she seemed very sympathetic as she walked over to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. “Just.. take it slow. Don’t worry so much. You’re always getting into that big head of yours.” 

“Big?!” Jungeun questioned, feeling her mother pull her head close to her chest and began to rub on her head. 

“Shhh…” She cooed, and Jungeun had to literally pry the laughing woman off of her.

“Not funny…” She frowned.

“Oh don’t be such a buzzkill. You’re beautiful, and you have nothing to worry about.”

Jungeun really hoped that was true. She was so happy to finally be home, and now she just waited for Sooyoung to arrive. She knew the other girl was most likely hungry, so she ordered take out a little before she arrived. Both the delivery man and Sooyoung showing up at the same time. 

“Yo!” She shouted at him, seeing him stop in his tracks. And turned to her, and she walked up to him. “I’ll take this.” She smiled, pulling out her wallet and asking him for the price. She handed him the money, and tipped him, grabbing the food and walking to the front door. 

When she rang the doorbell, Jungeun immediately jumped up. Max barking and following behind her. She expected to see the delivery guy, money in hand ready to pay. But instead she was met with a girl, long hair down her shoulders and a leather jacket on. “Special delivery.” She smiled, stepping inside.

“You’re always up to something huh?” Jungeun questioned, grabbing the food from her.

“Honestly— this was a coincidence.” She defended, following her to the kitchen. They finished their food, and just like she wanted, they watched family feud. 

“I’m going to shower actually… it’s been a long day.” Sooyoung announced, and Jungeun insisted on following. She grabbed her some towels and waited in the room for her to return. Sooyoung was already perfect, but she was even more perfect after a shower. She looked unreal. Sooyoung hardly wore makeup, but she looked stunning even without it. Jungeun actually felt her throat go dry. Watching as she dried her hair.

She cleared her throat before speaking. “Um— so… my mom wants to like.. meet you. Well both of my parents want to and I just—“

“Yes. I’ll come over for dinner.” 

“Wha—“

Sooyoung tossed her towel onto the chair. “I already knew where this was going. I get invited to parents’ homes quite often. They tend to like me.” She smiled, and Jungeun didn’t understand why she felt a jealous feeling bubbling in her. “So yes. I’d love to come over. Weekend I assume?”

“After our movie.” 

“Right.” Sooyoung smiled, laying beside her. But Jungeun was still slightly caught up on what she said. The thought of other people being that close to Sooyoung just made her sick… even though it was obviously in the past. Sooyoung could feel the mood shift, and she instantly found Jungeun’s dazed eyes. 

“You okay?”

“What? Yeah. Perfect.” She lied, clenching her jaw tightly. Sooyoung sat up, moving beside her. 

“Awww is my beautiful girlfriend _ jealous?_ She teased, wrapping her arms around her. 

“No.” 

“Don’t lie. You don’t have anything to worry about anyway. I’m all yours.” She said surely, kissing her cheek and then moving down to her neck. Jungeun tried to resist, but she felt herself tilting her neck slightly to get Sooyoung easier access. “I promise.” 

Jungeun swallowed hard when she felt a tongue move against her neck. Her body immediately stiffened, the feeling of Sooyoung’s tongue already doing things to her. “Plus— it’s a little sexy seeing you all jealous.” She admitted, pushing her down gently and kissing her. The kiss felt different and yet it was still so damn soft. She didn’t know how much longer she could handle this. She needed to feel Sooyoung. Feel her as close as possible. 

Tongues clashing, lip biting, marks all over Jungeun’s beautiful neck. She was surprised she hadn’t begged Sooyoung to touch her already. To just do _ something. _

Their clothes were gone, their skin was touching. Hot, smooth, _ perfect. _ Sooyoung had never touched anyone so soft before. It felt unreal. She kissed her everywhere, admiring every inch of her body. Whispering to her, telling her how beautiful she is. 

She removed her panties, resting comfortably in between her legs. Painfully teasing, painfully nipping at the skin of her thighs, teasing. Jungeun didn’t know if she could take it anymore. 

Almost, she _ almost_ begged. 

But thankfully Sooyoung stopped torturing her and finally put those soft full lips where she needed them most. Sooyoung had barely did a thing and Jungeun was moaning. Poor girl was all worked up from the teasing. Her warm tongue moved through her folds, almost too perfectly. Jungeun had to control herself immediately. 

This was too perfect. Everything. The way Sooyoung ate her out, the way she had their hands intertwined while she did it. It was too much, and Jungeun was sure she wouldn’t last much longer. She was too good, and she barely fucking did anything. 

“Sooyoung…” She moaned, getting the girl’s attention. But she couldn’t even say anything else now, because now she was being filled up with Sooyoung’s tongue, pushing through her tight walls. Her back arched, and she squeezed the hands interlocked with hers tightly. Her hair was a little messy from moving around so much, and her pretty lips fell open as she watched Sooyoung tongue fucking her. 

Jungeun was _ perfect. _

Her taste was heavenly, and she honestly wouldn’t have stopped if Jungeun didn’t push her head away after letting go on her tongue. Every touch from Sooyoung felt hot. Like it burned Jungeun’s skin but she wanted it, she craved it. She pulled Sooyoung up, kissing her deeply to taste herself. 

Her fingers pinching at the perky sensitive nipples, squeezing her breast every so often. She became lightheaded at one point, the kiss literally took her breath away. A hand was placed on hers, slowly guiding it down Jungeun’s body, past her taut abs and in between her legs.

“Touch me… please.” She begged, separating their lips for just a moment. The second Sooyoung did as she was told, pushing a finger into the girl and hearing those full moans leaving her lips, she shut her eyes. This was too much for her. 

It felt good, having Sooyoung’s finger inside of her. But it wasn’t enough, she needed more. “Another… finger— please.” She managed to say, feeling the slight stretch when Sooyoung added another finger. She moaned against her lips, knowing she wouldn’t last much longer.

“You’re so beautiful.” Sooyoung whispered, kissing any part of her face she could reach. Jungeun’s hand was on her back, the other holding her leg up slightly. She could feel her dragging her nails down her back, and if she wasn’t so turned on she was sure it would hurt like hell. 

“I’m coming—“ She warned, releasing onto the fingers inside of her. She needed a moment to catch her breath. She was already on cloud 9, but Sooyoung softly kissing her as she came down from her high really amplified it. She felt closer to Sooyoung now… more than she already did. She didn’t know that was possible, but it happened.

Once she found the strength to sit up on her own, she directed Sooyoung to lie down now. This was as far as Sooyoung had ever gotten, someone in between her legs, eating her out. But Jungeun was so much better than _anyone_ else that had done that to her. 

The way she flicked her tongue against her clit, how she teased her opening and then moved back up to suck at the sensitive bundle of nerves. It was far too much, but she was so wet that Jungeun easily slipped two fingers into her. She had never felt _this_ before, but it felt so good. She felt all full, and she just knew it would feel so good when she came.

“Jungeun— it’s so good.” She moaned, and the brunette was sure she had never heard moans sexier than Sooyoung’s. Low, breathy, needy moans. It was far too much and she was sure she was wet all over again. This girl was going to be the death of her. 

And in no time, she was coming hard. Jungeun still licked at her clit long after she came, sending her into another heavenly orgasm. Her back arched, her perfect tanned skin and toned abs. It was too much, Sooyoung was an angel. That was the only way to describe her. Not just personality wise, but physically too. She was unreal, almost like if you touched her right now she’d disappear. As if she was a figment of your imagination. 

She slowly removed her fingers, sucking them clean and lying beside the girl. Their warm bodies close together, both of them trying to catch their breath. Sooyoung gently ran her hands along Jungeun’s side, looking at how beautiful the girl looked. She was glowing actually. Her skin so soft, Sooyoung had an urge to just mark every inch of her. But she didn’t. 

She felt herself getting a little embarrassed at the question she was about to ask, but she couldn’t help but wonder. “Um… was this um— you know… your first time?” She asked shakily.

Jungeun shifted slightly, looking directly into her eyes properly. “No…” She said sadly. “But I really wish it was.” Sooyoung tried not to be hurt by that. But it wasn’t exactly Jungeun's fault. Things happen. And it isn’t like she wasn’t ever sexually active. She’d been eaten out, touched a few times. But this was the first time anything had actually… entered her.

“You really are innocent…” Jungeun sleepily said.

“I just ate you out and made you cum— and you’re calling me innocent?” She said bluntly, and Jungeun’s eyes opened immediately at that. 

“I-I….” She didn’t even know what to say.

“Sorry. It’s true though baby.”

“I’m just saying you’re like… perfect. Pure. I don’t know. It’s just something about you, that makes this feel like such a dream.” She admitted, for once talking about what goes on in her head. “Like you’re not real… nobody can be _this_ perfect.”

Sooyoung kissed the side of her head. “Trust me. I’m not perfect. We all have flaws… we just, fix them, learn to love them, or at least learn to live with them.” She spoke softly, her voice honestly putting Jungeun to sleep in the best way. 

“I still think you’re perfect…” Jungeun said, just before drifting off to sleep. Sooyoung chuckled softly to herself, pulling Jungeun closer and leaning her head onto hers. 

And it was true. Sooyoung was an angel in more than just one way.

* * *

The two agreed to meet up in another hour or so, since Sooyoung had something small to do before going to her place. 

“_Please_ don’t embarrass me.” Jungeun begged her mother as she returned from the theatres. Her father just sat at the table, laughing at the exchange.

“Why would I do that?” Her mother questioned, seeing the look Jungeun gave her. While she prepped, the doorbell rang and Jungeun gave them one last look before going to answer. To her surprise, it was Sooyoung. But her attire was a little different than her usual clothing. She wore a white blouse that hung just below her shoulders and some dark jeans. The slight heel of her shoe making her a little too tall for Jungeun’s taste.

“Okay. Take those off.” She scolded, and Sooyoung pouted but did as she said. After kissing her, she led her to the dining room, hand in hand. The moment her father spotted the girl he stood up to greet her, and his wife was not lying when she said Jungeun’s girlfriend was beautiful. Dinner went as well as dinner with someone’s parents could go. 

Jungeun couldn’t avoid the embarrassing stories her mother brought up, her father even chiming in to announce that one time Jungeun dropped her birthday cake. Or that time she flipped over her potty after using it. Not to mention their daughter falling face first after using the monkey bars. It wasn’t too embarrassing, but it was borderline there. As if they were holding back for her sake. 

“So where do you work?” Jungeun’s mother asked the girl, and she gladly answered.

“They pay really well.” She added, just after explaining her job and where it was located. It was a pretty popular place. 

And Sooyoung thought she’d be able to avoid this topic. She _almost_ did. “And how are your parents?” 

She froze for a second, gathering her thoughts and ignoring the punch to the gut she felt. “My um— parents died in an accident a few years ago actually.” She explained, and her father froze. He felt extremely bad and apologized profusely for bringing up such a topic. Jungeun hadn’t known this information. Sooyoung usually avoided speaking about her family. But she didn’t exactly know the reason. Apart of her was happy she didn’t ask.

The look of devastation on her face… she couldn’t be the one who caused that. Her eyes nearly watered as she watched Sooyoung trying her best to stay strong, her deep breaths obvious, almost as if to stop herself from crying. Thankfully Jungeun’s mother changed the topic, pulling out embarrassing baby photos of her. She thought she was safe, but she wasn’t. 

She would’ve been annoyed had she not seen Sooyoung laughing so hard over it. “You were so cute!” She said, and Jungeun frowned.

“Am I not cute now?” She asked jokingly.

“Oh you’re stunning.” She complimented, smiling at the photos that her mother kept handing her. Once she finished, she insisted on clearing up the table. Leaving the 3 alone at the table momentarily. 

“I thought I was safe from that.” Jungeun whined, talking about the pictures. And Sooyoung just looked at her lovingly. Jungeun’s father noticed, and he felt his heart warming at the sight. 

“Trust me. I know the feeling.” Sooyoung laughed, reaching for her hand across the table. “That food was good, I’m pretty stuffed now.” She rubbed her stomach cutely.

“I’m going to go and help your mother in the kitchen.” She heard her father say, but Sooyoung quickly stood up. 

“No— you rest. I’ll go help her.” She smiled, leaving the two alone. Jungeun smiled, her arms crossed as she watched her girlfriend walking out of the dining room. 

It was silent for a moment, the brunette smiling gently to herself. “You really like her don’t you?” She heard her father ask, making her become a little shy. 

“Um. I do.” She said, for the first time out loud. 

“I can tell she really likes you.” He assured. “The way she looks at you. It reminds me of how I looked at your mother when I was your age.” She smiled at that.

“She’s just… perfect. I don’t know how to explain it. I know some people have their flaws, but I swear I just can’t find one with her. It’s almost unreal.” She explained. “She’s so sweet, so caring, so affectionate… it throws me off sometimes. Maybe I’m just not used to it but she really makes me feel on top of the world. I feel undeserving.”

“You are very deserving of it my dear.” Her father smiled, loving that she was opening up to him, even if it was just a little. 

As Sooyoung helped the woman clean the dishes, she couldn’t help but talk to the younger girl, and maybe ask a question or two. “How did you two meet?” 

“She came to the cafe one day… I just spotted her. And I am usually not a fan of the whole “love at first sight” thing... but I swear I was just so head over heels from the start.” She smiled. “You raised an amazing daughter.” 

“Sometimes I feel like I may have not done enough.. but she seems to be doing just fine.” 

“If you tried your best, then that’s really all that matters. I’m sure Jungeun is very appreciative of you. She just has a hard time showing it.” She explained, making the older woman smile at her.

“You’re an old soul huh?” 

“So I’ve been told.” She smiled. “Thank you for having me over for dinner. I really enjoyed it.” 

“It’s no problem. I hope to see you again soon. And thank you for helping me out.” 

“It’s no problem.” She bent down slightly to give the woman a hug. When she returned to the dining room, she smiled brightly seeing her girlfriend once again. It was crazy how she got butterflies every time she saw her again, even if she just left to go to the other room. Her heart still raced like she hadn’t seen her in days. 

“I’d love to stay but I unfortunately have a shift tomorrow.” She pouted, and Jungeun stood up immediately, walking her to the door.

“It’s okay baby. I understand.” And Sooyoung nearly fell over at what she just called her. 

“Baby?” She repeated, watching the girl become insanely flustered. “No don’t be shy. I love it..” She admitted, kissing her on the forehead. 

“You’ll see me again really soon. How about this time we have a movie night at my place? I’ll even invite the girls over so you can meet them.” She suggested, and although Jungeun was a little intimidated by that offer, she didn’t turn it down either. 

She thought about it the whole week, wondering if she should present herself a certain way. But once she actually met them, she realized it really wasn’t all that serious. They were very easy going, and from the looks of it they loved ganging up on Sooyoung. And despite Jungeun’s awkwardness when it came to affection from others, she couldn’t resist giving the younger ones hugs. 

At times she even helped them with their college homework and projects. It fried her brain at times but she tried at least.

* * *

Just a little after their 1 year anniversary together, Sooyoung insisted they move in together. Or at least stay over each other’s places more often. It took Jungeun about two months to finally entertain the idea of giving up her personal space and moving in with Sooyoung. House hunting was hard, and stressful. But once they found the perfect place for them, they were relieved. A 3 bedroom, 3 bathroom home. The backyard was beautiful too.

It wasn’t too big and their neighbors were very welcoming. The kids, along with Haseul and Vivi helped them move in, decorate and even host a small housewarming event. Everything was perfect. 

Sooyoung still worked her same job and Jungeun took on another job apart from the flower shop. 

It was stressful at times, but usually it wasn’t too bad. Around the holidays it seemed to take a toll on them both. It all seemed to dissipate whenever they were back in her each other's arms again, snuggled up against a warm body. Jungeun hearing Sooyoung’s tiny breaths as she slept peacefully in her arms. She could hear the sound of her heartbeat, and it lulled her to sleep. 

Things seemed to be going perfect. Almost a little _too_ perfect. Jungeun’s intuition told her something bad was going to happen. Nobody could ever be happy and stable for this long right? Right. 

During their 1 year anniversary, Sooyoung told Jungeun she loved her for the first time. The feeling was always there, but she finally said it. And usually, things like that would scare Jungeun shitless. But she accepted it. She fell harder. And fuck she really loved Sooyoung too. She could feel it. She just wished she could express it. 

“I love you.” Sooyoung simply said, her voice soft and gentle and shaky, almost as if she were afraid it’d run the brunette off.

Jungeun just stared for a moment. Taking in Sooyoung’s elegant features, and pulling her closer. Their lips touching just barely… 

“I love you too.” 

Sooyoung felt on top of the world. 

That following week, Sooyoung had such a stressful work day. The cafe was overflowing with customers as the holidays came around and introduced new drinks and meals. Not to mention entitled customers and being on her feet all day. By the time her shift was over she had a horrible migraine. It had been a while since her last one, about a month ago. But this one seemed to hit even harder than before. 

She found it difficult to even drive home that evening, rubbing at her temple as she tried to focus on the road and just get home. It was very cloudy today, making the already stressful day just cause her more frustration. It was gloomy, almost resembling her mood, and despite her headache she still tried to put up a front for Jungeun. 

“Baby you need to take some medicine… or see a doctor.” 

“I don’t need a doctor.” Sooyoung defended. “But I’ll take the pills okay? Don’t worry about me. Max and I will be good. Right buddy?” She asked, smiling at him and seeing him nudge her. 

“Tell mom I said hi.” She kissed her, placing her hand on her lower back to draw her in closer. 

“I will. Be good you two. I’ll be back shortly.” And she was off. 

Sooyoung found herself dozing off on the couch when Max began whining, getting her attention. Her eyes opened slightly as her head rested against the back of the couch. “What’s wrong buddy..” She asked sleepily, lowering her gaze. 

“Hungry?” 

Silence. 

“Want some attention?” She asked, leaning forward to scratch behind his ear.

Nothing. Although he did lick her hand.

“Bathroom?” She asked, and he began jumping around excitedly. “Alright alright. Come on— I’ll let you out.” 

She stood up, losing her balance for a second. But she let him out into their backyard, her head aching horribly. She could hardly stand. So she went back to the living room, just to sit down for one _ moment_. 

And that was all it took. 

When she opened her eyes again, about 2 hours had passed. She yawned, her head still hurting and her body aching now. It must’ve caught up to her after such a long work day. She stood up, deciding to go to the kitchen to get some water. But she noticed the back door open. The screen door was still shut though. She looked out there. Nothing.

So she closed the door back. But she immediately opened it again once she realized. “Max!” She shouted. Nothing. She ran outside, jumping down the steps and looking all over. Then she noticed a hole dug in the ground underneath the fence. “Oh shit Max…” She said, her hands on her head. 

She went looking for him, putting on a jacket and searching until it got dark out. She called his name, even asked the neighbors if they’d seen him. “Fuck. Fuck.” She said, her panic quickly rising, and her head throbbing unbearably.

She called Jungeun immediately. And the girl noticed how uneasy Sooyoung was from the start. “Babe— I can’t find Max.” She said immediately, getting straight to the point.

“What? What do you mean you can’t find him?” 

“I let him out to use the bathroom and I fell asleep—“

“You fell asleep?!” She questioned.

“I’m sorry. I was just so tired and my head was hurting so bad. I didn’t mean to.” She explained, but Jungeun wasn’t angry, just worried. About two things now. Sooyoung and Max. She quickly left her parents house, calling Sooyoung when she got home and realized she wasn’t there.

“Where are you?” 

“Looking for Max.” 

“Sooyoung come home. It’s getting dark and it's freezing out there.” She scolded. “You’ll get sick. Just come home.” And although she was hesitant she did as she was told. Her heart ached for being so careless. She felt so bad, it was eating her up. She could hardly look at Jungeun when she got home, her eyes watering. Today was so _ long_. 

“Baby don’t cry… you didn’t mean it. I’m sure Max will come home safely tomorrow.” She reassured, wiping at the tears that dropped from her eyes. Sooyoung felt embarrassed crying over this. But she was just so stressed. Everything from today just piling up on her. But seeing Jungeun, and feeling her warm hands holding her, relaxed her immediately. 

She could hardly sleep that night, her mind telling her to prepare for the worst. 

The next morning she slowly got out of bed, removing the arm that was placed across her. She changed into something simple and went back out looking for Max. She searched for an hour, and still nothing. Her guilt was eating her alive. Even though it wasn’t her fault entirely, she placed the blame on herself for putting Max in any danger. 

She went home, putting her feelings aside and making Jungeun breakfast before her shift. She knew the other girl was tired after yesterday. She also prepared her lunch for her, and rested onto the couch until she dozed off once again. 

She felt warm inside all over again when she came down to the kitchen, seeing the food made for her. She kissed Sooyoung’s cheek as she slept, and was off to work. She put up signs for Max, a $300 reward for whoever could find him. During her shift, she got many calls telling her they had seen a dog that fit his description running about. The area they kept recalling was very familiar to Jungeun, so she figured she’d go there after work and look.

She even put up a sign in the flower shop display window. “I hope you find Max safely.” Her mother said, hugging her before she left. 

She drove to the area that the callers seemed to mention, looking around and driving up and down the streets slowly, hoping she’d spot him. After 30 minutes she stopped, feeling not only her energy draining, but the gas in her car. 

Just for the day, she had given up. But her heart stopped when she saw something on the side of the road. At first, she thought it was just a deer, it happened quite often. But she was wrong, the closer she got the more her heart sank. She got out of the car and what she saw crushed her more than she expected. Max, laying on the side of the road. He had been hit.

It was pretty fucked up. Considering the pole on the sidewalk had a sign of him. And there he was. The man that was walking by noticed and immediately moved to comfort her, but she flinched away unintentionally. “Sorry I just—“

“I’ll call someone to handle it.” He assured. “Please drive safely.” And she nodded, almost robotically as she walked back to her car. She didn’t cry, her heart just ached terribly. Her Max.

When she got home, she didn’t wake Sooyoung. She knew the other girl was tired, and she’d rather not break her resting time with such horrible news. She knew Sooyoung would be absolutely devastated, despite the situation not being her fault. She was just sensitive that way. She blamed herself for things out of her control. 

When she broke the news to her later that day, she actually ended up crying, and Sooyoung stayed strong for her. Holding her so close she could feel her heart beating, and her shaky breathing. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, kissing her forehead and rocking her back and forth. It wasn’t her fault, and yet she still said sorry.

* * *

2 years in and things were still going smoothly. The kids were in their 3rd year of college now. The usual days where they’d come over to study or get help. It took Jungeun some time to heal with Max, and Sooyoung hadn’t forgotten. When the doorbell rang, Jungeun didn’t know who to expect. But her heart jumped at the sight of Sooyoung standing there, a tiny puppy in her hands and a wide smile on her face. 

Jungeun fell in love immediately. 

They named her Maxine. 

“I love you so much Jungeun.” 

“I love you just as much Sooyoung.” If not more…

* * *

After being together for 3 years, Sooyoung was sure this was the person she wanted to be with forever. She was already clingy before, but now she was overbearing. Thankfully, Jungeun loved it. 

This was also the year where Sooyoung’s migraines were at an all time high. She got them more often, especially in stressful situations. But now they seemed to be triggered by tiny things. Not eating, watching tv, not sleeping, standing up too fast. Jungeun begged her to see a doctor.

“Baby I’m okay. Really. I’ll just take these meds.” She said, for the 50th time that month. 

Jungeun finally found a flaw in her beautiful girlfriend. She was _ stubborn._ Horribly so. And yet, she was still so _perfect_.

She told herself she wouldn’t worry too much, or at least she wouldn’t show it… for Sooyoung’s sake. But after hearing she left work early and how she nearly got into a crash, she begged Sooyoung to go. Something was wrong. She could feel it.

“Baby— it’ll pass.” She kissed her softly, making her slowly forget about what was worrying her. She looked at Jungeun like she was the best thing to ever happen to her. And she was. 

Jungeun _almost_ stopped pestering her. Almost. But one day Sooyoung came home, complaining that she could hardly see without squinting. Her head ached badly, and she had to take off of work once again. Jungeun kept a close eye on her that day. Sooyoung got up to use the bathroom. “I really have to use the bathroom.” Were the last words she said before she completely collapsed, hitting the floor so hard the table shook. 

Jungeun immediately jumped up, shouting at Sooyoung, shaking her slightly and trying to calm down. But it was impossible. In less than 10 minutes, because thankfully they lived near a hospital, an ambulance showed up. She was bleeding from her nose and ears, and Jungeun held her hand so tightly in the back of the ambulance.

This was a nightmare. It had to be. Sooyoung _felt_ her. She felt Jungeun’s presence, she felt her warm hand holding onto her so tightly she could probably break a bone at this point. She tried to open her eyes, tried to move, tried to say something. But she couldn’t. Her body twitched every so often. It was another sign that she was alive. 

For now.

When they got there, they immediately rushed her to the back. Asking Jungeun to stay put for now, and that was the worst thing ever. Her panic was eating her alive. She was worried. Seeing Sooyoung like that worried her beyond belief. She was scared. So scared that something was horribly wrong. She called her parents, needing some sort of comfort. The kids arriving an hour later. Still no word on Sooyoung and she was going crazy. Any doctor that came from back there she questioned them. Asking what was wrong. What happened. 

She was losing her mind every second not knowing what was going on with Sooyoung. She lay flat on the operating table, her eyes slowly closing as she saw a bright light. One so bright, she had to nearly look away because she felt her eyes would melt. But it was consuming, and the more she looked, the louder those monitors around her got. Indicating her heart rate was dropping. 

“Sooyoung!” She heard Jungeun scream, but it was echoey, almost as if it were a memory. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but the light absorbed them as if they were never even there. And she couldn’t fight back. She was weak. Her body was weak. After Jungeun _ begged_ her to see a doctor, the growing aneurysm in her brain finally burst. _ She should have listened. She should have. _

Jungeun passed out when she got the news. When she woke up, she was broken. Torn. And she didn’t think she could ever feel pain as horrible as this. But here she was. She felt like she could die. It was far too much to handle. She felt alone. Everything felt so cold. The world felt so cold. 

_ Sooyoung. _

God she needed her so badly. 

_ She couldn’t live without her. _

* * *

“There’s nothing more we can do… her body is shutting down. Everything, one by one. She has shown small signs of activity. The only thing is, we can’t stop her body from shutting down. And to be fair. She died in that crash 3 years ago.” The doctor explained to Jungeun, as she held her hand tightly. Not wanting to believe anything he was saying. “I’m sorry ma’am. But you need to make a decision by tomorrow morning.” 

He left the room, leaving her alone with the girl that’s been stuck in this fucking hospital for the past 3 years. Jungeun stayed by her side. Hoping, praying, that Sooyoung would come out of this. But she lost hope every passing second, every passing minute, every passing month, every passing _ year. _

But Jungeun still stayed. She couldn’t give up on her. Sooyoung was her first love. Their relationship was rocky at times, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything else. 

“I love you so much.” Jungeun whispered to her, kissing her cold hand. “I’m so sorry.” She apologized, although this wasn’t her fault. There was nothing she could do. But it still hurt. 

And she still felt so damn _ useless. _

And yet, she never gave up on her. 

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Sooyoung. They had plans, lots of them. Plans for college, plans to move in together. It was fucked up how that was taken away in a second because of some asshole. Sooyoung was innocent. Not when they were having sex every weekend, or when they were arguing over petty things. But in every other aspect, she was innocent. 

She wasn’t perfect, but she tried so hard. She never had the easiest life, but she worked with what she had. It was just unfair how that was ripped away from her, in an instant. The shorter girl made no decisions, she waited for her girlfriend’s parents to arrive. The doctor informed them, and through tears, Mrs. Ha agreed to let Sooyoung go.

They stayed the night next to her bedside, the other two girls from the crash breaking down in the room that night. They had survived it, their injuries were bad. But Sooyoung took the hit the most. She tried to shield Yerim, who was in the front seat when she saw that asshole coming to them. There was no time to swerve or anything. It’d just cause a bigger crash, and then none of them would survive. Hyejoo had a pretty beat up leg, resulting in a year of therapy to learn how to use it properly again.

Yerim broke a few ribs, and fractured her arm. But Sooyoung, suffered the most head trauma. She went into a coma 3 years ago, and she hadn’t woken up. She was young. She was fearless. She was everything.

She was everyone’s _everything._ And now they were losing her for good. Jungeun cried all night, resting her head onto the bed as Sooyoung lay there. She didn’t want to let go, she couldn’t. She couldn’t live without her, she couldn’t breathe without her. This wasn’t fair.

Everyone got their chance to say goodbye, and Jungeun had to turn away from the doctor as he removed the machines. “Her heart will… slowly stop. Again— I’m very sorry for your loss.” He hugged all of them, but Jungeun couldn’t feel it. She was numb. She moved back over to Sooyoung, and they waited, and waited for the moment they dreaded so horribly. She held her hand tightly, kissed her lips and then her forehead as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The heart rate monitor slowly going down. And she watched, and watched, until she heard it rapidly beating. Indicating what she wanted to so badly ignore. She threw herself onto Sooyoung, screaming, crying, shaking her. Begging her to not leave. 

And when the monitor flatlined, Jungeun felt her heart stop too….

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate me too much... I am willing to let you be angry though. Just not too much. I’m fragile 🤒. I hope you enjoyed though? Sorry for that ending hehe. 
> 
> At least it wasn’t a cliffhanger this time right?
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
